2012-12-29 Spartan learns about Earth's Market Economy
At the corner where a small grouping of technology driven mega stores (such as NYC sees them anyway) stands a man who is either a masked villain or a hero if the everyday NYCer had to guess... because no one goes out of the house dressed like that otherwise. Mostly he's ignored, except by the beat cops who eye him suspiciously, curiously, worried looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Spartan stares in at the window of wares set on display, a confused expression on his features. Pepper Potts is in the middle of a busy day, above and beyond what is usual for her, anyway. Her tablet computer -- typically a VERY sturdy device considering it's Stark designed -- less than an hour ago proved its physical limitations when she knocked it off of her desk onto the floor and in turning her desk chair to pick it back up crushed it under her chair's wheels. She was honestly amazed that she managed to damage it at all, but then realized she'd just killed her portable lifeline to her work. And there is NO way she can afford to wait for a new one to be delivered. Hence a hasty phone call to the closest authorized StarkTech dealer and she's walking briskly along the sidewalk, sacrificing her lunch break to pick up the replacement tablet being held for her. Spartan shakes his head as a man comes out of the store to stare back at Spartan, "Hey man, you need to move along, you're freakin' out my business." Spartan glances down at the man, "You sell technology for money." he states flatly, "I'm curious. If one did not have money, how might one go about procuring your most advanced devices, or barring that, plans for their construction?" he seems to hit on an idea, "I don't suppose you also sell a complete list of raw materials this planet can supply do you? That would be extremely helpful." the man just... stares at Spartan. "Wha'?" Having arrived at the StarkTech store just as the man came out to chastize the oddly-attired Spartan and coincidentally stop right in her path. She has to stop as well, and frowns slightly at the rather odd conversation. She glances at her watch, checking to see how much time she doesn't have left. The store employee's ever so eloquent response to the strange man's questions elicits a sigh. "Most of the general public does not have the technological education or expertise to truly understand the inner workings of some of the more advanced devices currently available, and thus are willing to purchase already prepared devices in order to employ them immediately." She looks at the man from the store a bit pointedly. "As I would currently like to do." Hint. Spartan glances down at Pepper and nod his head, as she is obviously of far superior intelligence then the salesman, he begin to aim his inquries at her, "I am not one of these people. If designs and scematics as well as a raw available materials list could be given to me, I am happy to fabricate to my needs and leave the merchants to their craft. Would /you/ happen to know where such things were available?" the shop keeper is dismissed with a fairly imperious wave of Spartan's armored hand. The nervous cops havn't moved away any, and the sudden appearance of a Rich White Lady instantly makes them edge a little closer, just in case. Can't have on of /those/ getting hurt on their beat, the paper work and ass chewings would never end. Pulling a slip of paper from her shoulder bag along with the damaged tablet, she offers them to the store clerk. "I really am in a hurry here. If you would kindly bring my replacement out I would appreciate it." She returns her attention to Spartan, also essentially dismissing the clerk. "Such plans and designs are not readily available because the manufacturers of said devices are in business to earn a profit. And if they offer the ways to recreate their equipment to anyone with the resources there could potentially rob them of their profits." She studies the man for a moment, then adds, "May I ask your name, sir?" Spartan tilts his head to the side, "Profit is a pale motivator. Wouldn't the betterment of your species as a whole provide better drive and purpose to your inventors?" she asks his name and he sighs, "That is a complicated question, however those I have met so far have taken to calling me Spartan. It will do." Interesting name. Pepper shakes her head slightly. "Sorry to break it to you, but 'our species' as a general rule has yet to fully grasp the concept of 'betterment'. They're still stuck on what's best for themselves as individuals instead of what's best for everyone. And most people call me Pepper." She glances toward the store to see if her replacement tablet is going to be brought out or if she'll have to go in and get it. Spartan nods his head, "I had been told as much but I thought it some form of humor." he frowns, "Sad. You show such promise, to hold yourselves back in such a manner is inexcusable." he blinks and his eyes glow, a soft pink flash of lasers dances over her from the shoulders up, she's doubtless seen similar displays working for Tony. Scanning. "Virginia Potts," he says as if reading the name aloud, "Senior Executive Assistant to Tony Stark, rumored loved interest, often referred to in popular media as a 'baby sitter'." he pauses as his eyes seem to stare at something only he can see. "Ah. I understand. It infers that Tony Stark is a child. I do not understand why you would be called Pepper, and it seems somehow disrespectful. Ms. Potts will serve better." his tone is polite, diciplined, even. Pepper Potts raises her eyebrows as Spartan accesses information about her almost exactly like JARVIS would, and she can't say she's entirely displeased that he came to the conclusion on his own to address her as Miss Potts. A bit like Commander Data, perhaps. "Well, most of that is more or less correct, but then, you shouldn't believe everything the internet tells you." Just about then the store clerk reappears with a new tablet computer and his own store-tablet that he asks her to sign with a stylus. She signs her name quickly then accepts the new computing device, promptly taking it out of its packaging to offer back to the clerk. "Recycle this please, if you would." She powers on the new tablet, then digs her phone out of her shoulderbag -- a StarkPhone more advanced than even the newest ones in any of the stores around them. "JARVIS, could you please configure this new tablet for me?" Nice thing about having an AI at your beck and call, your personal settings are NEVER lost. Spartan nods his head, "I learned that quickly. There is an odd obsession with procreation within your info centers, enough that I was conserned that perhaps your species wasn't aware of how it reproduced naturally. I was... corrected." he watches her as she unwraps her new-but-not-really-new toy. When she speaks he says nothing, merely stares as the phone, the tablet, and nods once as if he could see what were occuring. "Stark Enterprises was one of the networks I could not access remotely. I assumed an advanced AI was the cause." he stares at the tablet, "I will have to ask this Mr. Stark if I might have access to his designs. I am especially interested in his ARC Reactor technology." of course he is. He pauses, eyes Pepper, "Custom dictates I would ask you if-" he pauses as if seeking the proper words, "when an appointment might be procured?" while his speech is soldierly, it is human esque, complete with human tone, but it's off somehow, as if speech were new somehow. But at least he has expressions that convey emotion, unlike JARVIS, and right now he looks hopeful. Pepper Potts stops and looks at Spartan again when he mentions asking Tony for access to his designs. "I can fairly confidently tell you now that his answer is going to be no. He's not really very good about sharing his personal property with others." She taps at the tablet's screen a couple of times, presumably acknowledging something that JARVIS is doing. "But, if you'd like the opportunity to ask directly anyway, I can certainly see about scheduling an appointment for you. Can't say how long the wait might be, though. Mr. Stark has been exceedingly busy of late." At least that's her stock answer for why he's all but disappeared from the public eye. Spartan nods his head for a moment as if considering this for another long moment, "I believe I can convince him to alter his schedule accordingly." he says as he considers something else, "I will share technology with him that will advance his AI several decades ahead of it's current evolutionary projections. I am open to further negotiations as they are required." Pepper says, "I will be sure to mention that, then. How may I reach you when I have your appointment firmly scheduled?" Spartan shrugs, there is a soft sound of metal plates scrapping, lots of armor on him, not that she's likely unused to that sort of thing. "You need only place my name and a time and date upon your website, I will find it." it's not like he has a phone number after all. "Will that suffice?" Pepper Potts considers. "Possibly. I'll see what I can do." She glances at her watch again and frowns briefly. "And on that note, I need to be getting back to work. It was good to meet you, Spartan." She stows her phone and the tablet in her shoulder bag, giving JARVIS more time to finish reconfiguring the new tablet. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs